criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadly Commando
Deadly Commando 'is the sixty sixth case featured in ''Criminal Case,'' it appears as the tenth case of Virtelia. It takes place in The Northern Highlands, appearing as the fourth case in the district. Plot Previously, the team got a call from an unknown man who reported seing a dead body inside the previously visited army base. At the scene, they found the body of army soldier Harper Gray, shot between the eyes. Shawna's autopsy confirmed that the killer shot the victim with their left hand. The Player and Samson found the person who called the station for help, army solider Vincent Rayne. He found the body inside the station when he went to work in the morning and decided to alarm the police. They also interrogated army general Howard Ford alongside the army's head scientist Zoe Thorn whose phone was found inside the victim's bag. At the end of the chapter, Ramon reported that a secret war room was found in the army base. While investigating the secret room, army commander Ace St John interrupts them and questions the duo why they are in a top secret room. He reveals his anger againts Harper, because she would snoop around in classified information that was not meant for her. During the chapter, the team also interrogated the victim's brother who was devastated by his younger sisters death. General Ford was also questioned again after finding his fingerprints on Harper's gun. During the chapter, an analyze proved that the killer drinks chicory after finding traces of it on the victim's cap. At the end of the second chapter, Tonya says that she managed to hack into the security footage of the army base and discovered something very interesting she wants to share. In the third chapter, it was discovered that the killer is at least 5'10 tall and has the A+ blood type. With this evidence, the duo was able to arrest army soldier Vincent Rayne for the murder of Harper Gray. Vincent admitted to the crime and says that Harper 'discovered too much'. When asked about this, Vincent reveals that he is part of '''Operation Ivory, the corrupted military trying to destroy Mount Ivory and Moontown. While snooping around in the war room, Harper found secret files about Wynona and Vincent planning to place bombs around Mount Ivory during the Moontown mayoral election. Harper tried to stop Vincent, but he shot her before she could do anything. Vincent was then arrested and sentenced to life in prison. In the AI, chief Godfrey wants the Player and Samson to question Vincent why he was trying to destroy Mt. Ivory and Moontown. He refused to answer at first, but then says that destroying Moontown wasn't in the original plan but ended up in the plan because of the location of the town. He also says that the first version of the plan is the locker. The duo finds the plan and sends it to Ramon. It was then confirmed that the original plan was to destroy the peak of Mt. Ivory with multiple bombs placed around it. Why they wanted to destroy it is still unknown. They also helped the victim's brother Travis Gray. He was now not only worried about his family but also about the Moontown mayoral election. It turns out that not only Samantha's friends had heard about the mysterious serial killer known as 'The Entity', but also Travis. He is convinced that the myth is true and that they are returning after multiple years of being inactive to strike at the mayoral election. They find an old letter he sent to Harper, after finding it in his mailbox, in her locker that says: DTHME0305. They send this code to Lisa. Encrypted, the code means: Death, Mayoral Election, 3rd May. With this, the team was able to confirm a death at the mayoral election, taking place soon. Summary Victim * Harper Gray '''(Found shot inside the military base) Murder Weapon * '''P228 Killer * Vincent Rayne Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed. *This suspect takes antidepressants. *This suspect drinks chicory. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed. *This suspect takes antidepressants. *This suspect drinks chicory. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed. *This suspect takes antidepressants. *This suspect drinks chicory. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed. *This suspect drinks chicory. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed. *This suspect takes antidepressants Suspect's Appearance * Killer's Profile * The killer is left-handed. * The killer takes antidepressants. * The killer drinks chicory. * The killer is at least 5'10'' tall. * The killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Military Base. (Clues: Victim's Body, Handgun; Victim Identified: Harper Gray; New Suspect: Vincent Rayne) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is left-handed) * Analyse Handgun. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer takes antidepressants; Murder Weapon Registered: P228) * Interrogate Vincent. (Result: New Crime Scene: Locker Hall) * Investigate Locker Hall. (Clues: Torn Note, Victim's Bag) * Examine Torn Note. (Result: Encrypted Message) * Analyse Encrypted Message. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Howard Ford) * Confront Howard about the murder * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Unknown Phone) * Analyse Unknown Phone. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Zoe Thorn) * Ask Zoe about her phone. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate War Room. (Clues: Bloody Cap; New Suspect: Ace St John) * Calm Commander St John down. (Result: Ace is left-handed) * Examine Bloody Cap. (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks chicory; New Crime Scene: Victim's Locker) * Investigate Victim's Locker. (Result: Victim's Gun, Faded Photo) * Examine Victim's Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Talk to Howard Ford again) * Question General Ford about his fingeprints on Harper's gun. (Result: Howard is left-handed, Howard takes antidepressants, Howard drinks chicory) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Unknown Man) * Analyze Unknown Man. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Travis Gray) * Tell Travis about his sister. (Result: Travis is left-handed, Travis takes antidepressants) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Analyse Footage. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Zoe Thorn again) * Confront Zoe about sneaking into the war room. (Result: Zoe is left-handed, Zoe takes antidepressants, Zoe drinks chicory; New Crime Scene: Planning Table) * Investigate Planning Table. (Clues: Files, Broken Pieces) * Analyze Files. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Vincent Rayne again) * Ask Vincent about the promotion. (Result: Vincent is left-handed, Vincent takes antidepressants, Vincent drinks chicory) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Radio; Talk to Ace St John again) * Question Ace about the threatening message. (Result: Ace drinks chicory) * Investigate Emergency Exit. (Clues: Security Camera, Bloody Knife) * Analyse Security Camera. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer is at least 5'10'' tall) * Analyse Bloody Knife. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer's blood type is A+) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Peak of Crime (4/6)! Peak of Crime (4/6) * Ask Vincent about the plan. (Result: New Clues on War Room; Reward: Burger) * Investigate War Room. (Clues: Pile of Paper) * Examine Pile of Paper. (Result: Plan) * Analyze Plan. (09:00:00) (Reward: Binoculars) * Talk with Travis again. (Result: New Clues on Victim's Locker) * Investigate Victim's Locker. (Clues: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Code) * Analyze Code. (Reward: 500 EXP) * Go to the next case!Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Virtelia Category:Cases in The Northern Highlands